


Real

by Liana_DS



Category: EXO (Band), Miss A, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Romance, dancer!au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kegelapan datang seperti malam, tetapi aku tak peduli, senyummu masih begitu jelas.” (EXO - December, 2014)<br/>.<br/>.<br/>part of 'Sing for You' countdown series, D-1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real

**_“Kegelapan datang seperti malam, tetapi aku tak peduli, senyummu masih begitu jelas.”_ (EXO - December, 2014)**

* * *

 

Musim dingin tidak begitu membekukan jika kita bergerak; konsep inilah yang menjaga Yixing dan Fei tetap hangat pada pertengahan Desember. Sebagai pasangan penampil yang diundang akademi tari Beijing penghujung tahun ini, mereka betul-betul ‘bernapas’ hanya selama jeda-jeda singkat antar penampilan; sisanya dilalui dalam dinamika sepasang pecinta yang tunduk pada ritme. Setiap gerak terkoordinasi menuturkan kisah manis-pahit, menyerupai sungai emosi yang mengalir alami mengabaikan suhu rendah.

 _Romeo and Juliet_ memang bukan cerita main-main.

Fei terbaring dalam peti putih. Yixing, yang baru saja ‘menusuk’ rival cintanya, mengangkat tubuh kaku Fei dari peti tadi. Fei nyaris tidak bernapas; kabut putih yang melayang dari bibirnya amat sedikit seolah benar-benar sekarat.

 _Dia tidak mati sungguhan,_ ‘kan _?_

Padahal Yixing ingat bagaimana ia dan Fei berlatih menahan napas serta melemaskan badan semaksimal mungkin agar akting lebih realistis, namun entah kenapa adegan ini tetap terasa menyakitkan. Dengan mata tergenang, Yixing berusaha menegakkan tubuh Fei, menggerakkannya seolah Fei masih hidup dan mampu berdansa bersamanya. Terlambat; raga itu terlanjur ditinggalkan.

Yixing menangis sunyi tanpa melonggarkan dekapannya pada sang kekasih. (Catatan: air matanya asli.)

Tapi ada sebotol racun tergantung di sisi gaun Fei.

Setelah mencium pipi pualam Fei yang pucat, Yixing menenggak racun dalam botol, kehilangan napas, dan jatuh.

Selanjutnya, dalam kegelapan, Yixing sepenuhnya menggunakan indera perasa untuk menemukan Fei. Wanita itu, yang ternyata tidak mati, bergerak menjauhi lengannya. Mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. Mengangkat kepalanya. Menghujaninya dengan ciuman. Dada Yixing terasa sedikit berat—sebab Fei menangis di sana. Terakhir, Fei kembali jatuh ke sisi Yixing, meregang nyawa akibat menusuk diri sendiri dengan belati, dan menyusul sang kekasih ke alam lain.

Selama lima menit, untuk melawan kebekuan, Yixing dan Fei bergantung pada kehangatan tubuh dan sisa napas masing-masing. Mereka tak bergerak hingga pertunjukan selesai meski disergap dingin; itulah bukti dedikasi mereka pada seni. Para staf sempat cemas dibuatnya, beruntung usai pertunjukan ditutup, Yixing segera bangkit dan membopong Fei. Sang penari wanita memekik terkejut, tetapi Yixing tak mengacuhkan. Langkahnya berpacu dengan gigil yang merambat, memasuki ruang di mana staf menyiapkan pakaian kering dan baskom air hangat untuk merendam kaki. Dibaringkannya Fei di atas sofa sebelum memohon izin pada seorang staf yang bertugas menemaninya.

“Maaf, bisakah kami memakai ruangan ini berdua saja? Aku dan Fei harus ganti pakaian.”

Staf itu menunjukkan meja dan lemari di mana Yixing dapat memperoleh kebutuhannya, baru pintu tertutup dan Yixing kembali bergerak cepat.

“Xing, aku—“

“Ini,” Tahu-tahu, satu setel pakaian kering diletakkan di sisi Fei, “Ganti dulu.”

Fei jadi gagal lagi bicara. Mematuhi Yixing, ia lepaskan kostum panggungnya dan mengeringkan badan secepat mungkin sebelum mengenakan pakaian yang disediakan staf. Pakaian kering terpasang, bibir Fei terbuka tanda akan menyampaikan sesuatu, tetapi Yixing telanjur memangkunya, memeluknya, dan menghujani wajahnya dengan kecupan.

“Hmmp... Zhang Yixing!” Fei menjauhkan wajah Yixing darinya, pipinya memerah tak terkendali, “Kamu kenapa, _sih_? Kamu tidak sedikit pun memberiku kesempatan mengatakan sesuatu!”

Yang dibentak tertegun, sorot matanya sendu seketika. Ia membisikkan maaf dan dengan jujur mengungkapkan ketakutannya.

“Aku tidak mau kamu kedinginan sampai meninggal seperti Juliet betulan, makanya aku tergesa menghangatkanmu. Apa kamu sudah merasa lebih baik?”

Astaga. Kepolosan Yixing yang seperti anak-anak ini membuat napas Fei tersita. Semua orang tahu Fei tidak semudah itu tewas membeku, tetapi Yixing, di luar perkiraan, jadi cemas setengah mati. _Romeo and Juliet_ menyeret pria itu jauh dalam kisah cinta yang gelap hanya dengan sekali menarikan, rupanya. Hal ini masuk akal lantaran Yixing senantiasa meresapi cerita di balik setiap pertunjukan untuk menyuguhkan kesempurnaan.

Sebagai informasi, ini adalah _Romeo and Juliet_ pertamanya.

Yixing melingkarkan lengan di pinggang Fei, sementara kepala Fei secara otomatis tersandar ke ceruk lehernya.

“Aku benci _Romeo and Juliet._ Tidak ada cahaya dalam ceritanya.”

Fei tertawa kecil. “Ingat profesionalisme dan komitmenmu pada tari, Xing. Jangan dikhianati cuma karena satu kisah sedih. Soal _Romeo and Juliet,_ jangan terlalu diambil hati; itu _‘kan_ tidak nyata.”

“Tapi terasa nyata sakitnya. Aku tidak berani membayangkanmu dalam posisi Juliet lagi.”

“Ya kalau begitu tidak usah dibayangkan,” Fei mengunci pandangnya dengan milik Yixing, “ _Aku,_ bukan Juliet,yang nyata di sini, hangat dan bahagia dalam pelukmu. Itu cukup melegakan, bukan?”

Tentu saja cukup. Senyum Yixing berangsur terkembang, lesung pipinya yang manis mulai tercetak. Ia rangkum wajah Fei dengan satu tangan, meyakinkan indera perabanya bahwa Fei ‘nyata, hangat, dan bahagia’. Tangannya yang lain kini bertaut dengan Fei di sisi tubuh, pada jari manis mereka masing-masing terlingkari satu cincin tanda ikatan resmi.

Selamanya, Yixing tidak akan mencederai ikatan ini. Tidak di bawah ancaman belati, racun, bahkan permusuhan keluarga sekalipun.

Mendadak Fei menggigil lagi. Yixing merapatkan dekapannya kembali, tetapi akibatnya, jarak antara mereka terpangkas sangat drastis. Tanpa sengaja, bibir mereka bertemu, dan ganjil sekali bagaimana dua lapis kulit yang gemetar kedinginan itu malah memanas saat saling mengunci.

“Jangan di sini, Xing, kumohon. Nanti ada yang melihat...”

“Dua puluh detik, Fei,” Yixing perlahan memejam, “Dua puluh detik merasakanmu dan aku akan percaya kau benar-benar ada.”

 _Nakal,_ Fei membatin.

Tapi kalau itu bisa membuktikan kehadirannya secara utuh tanpa embel-embel ‘Juliet yang tewas karena patah hati’, kenapa tidak?

**TAMAT**

**Author's Note:**

> dipos buru-buru soalnya part yixing ini susaaaaah *ya 3 x 24 jam ga kelar coba *tentunya tidak penuh :p  
> padahal harus d-1 sing for you postnya. makanya aku ga enak pos di wp. ini semi2 Wb gitu tapi sumpah dari dulu aku pingin bikin scene ini org berdua ngedance bareng. itu bakal hilarious banget kalo kejadian XD


End file.
